Juliet and Ophelia
by jotibette
Summary: An AU Calzona fic. With the help of their friends, Callie and Arizona discover friendship, true love, and the truth of what it means to love someone forever.
1. Chapter 1

Juliet and Ophelia

**Summary:** AU Calzona fanfiction. With the help of their friends, Arizona and Callie find friendship, true love, and the truth behind loving someone forever. This is my first story in awhile so please forgive me if I'm a little rusty. Also note that, while I adore Grey's Anatomy, I have just recently gotten into the show so if all the characters aren't completely right please offer suggestions, but don't flame too much. Please give me feedback on any improvements I can make and whether or not this story is worth continuing. Also please note that there will be Derek and Meredith shipping as well as a future Mark and Lexie romance.

* * *

_Everyone always wonders what's its like to be in the presence of "true love." Everyone except for me. Now, I don't believe in all that crap about "love at first sight" or "soul mates," but I do believe that two years ago I had been a witness to a love unlike any I would find- or any you will find for that matter. Sometimes I like to bask in the realization that I was the one who found these two "star-crossed lovers" and brought them together. Arizona (yes, like the state; I found it amusing during the first year of our friendship as well) and Calliope would have never crossed paths had it not been for my interference, but I suppose that with my triumph comes my falling because I was also the one who caused the maelstrom of events that followed. Two years have passed since the events of those drunken nights when I would sit by Callie and she would watch as I drowned myself in my guilt- she always passed on the alcohol and instead sipped seltzer while the world around me faded away. Two years have passed since Arizona disappeared, only resurfacing when a monthly check would arrive, bearing her signature. The others have long since stopped trying to find her and after Callie's letters went unanswered for a year and a half she stopped too. I still call her though on a cell phone that has long since been discarded. Sometimes I imagine that I'm actually talking to my former friend and that we're making plans to go out and get wasted together, but too much time has passed. We're not tiny humans anymore. And once again, I'm getting ahead of myself so I'm going to just shut up for a bit and let their story do the talking._

_Three years earlier…_

New York City- 6.50 A.M

25th February 2008

Mark Sloan was a lucky man.

Fresh out of grad school, he had tied for first in his class, became head of the debate team, and successfully captained the cross country team for three years in a row. His parents' pride at his accomplishments had arrived two days ago in the form of a fifteen thousand dollar check and the keys to his new Ferrari, which was being displayed for all of New York to see.

He had also inherited his mother's charming persona and his father's dashing good looks, which made it no wonder how he managed to go home with a different woman every night. His renown as the infamous "Mister McSteamy" had traveled to every bar in the city yet his unfailing luck made sure that his love life would not be damaged by his reputation.

In the friend department, he wasn't the luckiest, but he still managed to charm a couple people into drinking with him when he was lonely and listening to him complain whenever he felt the need. Alex Karev, a former classmate, and Teddy Altman, a former fling, both had stuck around long enough to earn the title as friend. Although, despite his companionship with Alex and Teddy, he didn't confide in them with his deep, personal crap. No. That honor was left solely for…

"Mark Sloan, are you awake yet?"

And that was why he was the luckiest man in the state of New York.

He had met Arizona Robbins four years ago after he had "accidentally" slept with her girlfriend and the two had a confrontation that had led to both of them going out for drinks, laughing and bonding over the loss of pride. He had attempted to take her home, but after she gently (and firmly) explained to him that she wasn't interested in men, he had settled for being friends. What he had not counted on was creating such a strong bond with the perky blonde.

They had moved in with each other six months after knowing each other when Mark as usual lost a friend because of the "little Sloan." The only reason this time was more severe then the rest was because he slept with his roommate's girlfriend, which cost him the apartment he had been living in for a year. Luck always seemed to surround him because Arizona happened to have a spare room so whether she liked it or not, he was moving in with all his baggage (actual and metaphorical).

Their friendship had only grown after they went from being just friends to roommates and Mark knew that the girl he shared his personal issues with was one of kind. Could any other friend sense when he felt the need for a beer and a lap dance? Would any other roommate make his nighttime companions breakfast before gently explaining that Mark Sloan wasn't interested in a relationship? No and that was why he was a very, very lucky individual.

"Sloan!"

He was very lucky… except when his roommate was pissed at him.

"Are you alone?" Mark called out from his bedroom as he pulled himself out of the warm sheets and stumbled around, trying to find out where he had thrown his boxers from the night before. Arizona might not feel anything when she saw his "junk," but he knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he just walked out with nothing on.

"Yes. She left about ten minutes ago."

Mark managed to find his boxers and put them on, throwing on a red shirt as he opened the door to the warm scent of waffles. Again, he was reminded at how lucky he was to have a roommate like Arizona. The blonde who was occupying his thoughts was standing by the stove, wearing a bright orange tank and a pair of green sweats as she piled a couple of waffles on a plate. Mark presumed they were for him. She was always complaining about how he never ate anything except for beer and wine coolers.

"Morning, sexy."

Arizona rolled her eyes at Mark's term of endearment for her, but smiled, acknowledging him with a tip of her head as she gestured towards the small plate of waffles that she had put on the counter.

"Eat, Sloan."

Mark obeyed and pulled up one of their stools, eating his waffles dry while Arizona prepared her own plate, drowning her breakfast in syrup before taking a huge bite, looking up at her roommate who had a look of amusement on his handsome face.

"What?"

"You're such a kid," Mark's tone was teasing and Arizona grinned at him, pointing her fork at him playfully.

"And don't you forget it."

They chewed in silence for a couple of seconds, comfortable in each other's company. Mark was the one who broke the silence after finishing one of the many waffles that were lying on his plate.

"So what did you say to Miley?"

"Mallory, Sloan. Your lover's name was Mallory."

"Oh right," Mark scratched his head for a second. He could have sworn that she had said her name was Miley. "Mallory, Miley, same thing if you think about it." Arizona rolled her eyes, but remained silent. "So what did you say to her?"

"I said that my roommate was a pig who used women for sex and sex alone and she could get someone much better so I gave her my number," Arizona winked at Mark and he laughed, knowing that was probably the truth although the blonde had probably phrased it a lot more kindly then what she had just told him.

"Thanks, 'Zone. I owe you."

"So what are you doing tonight, Sloan?" Arizona asked, chewing her waffles slowly as she waited for an answer.

"Joe's, probably," Mark shrugged even though he knew he was definitely going to his usual bar. During the day when the business was a restaurant, Mark would waiter and bus tables, sometimes even managing to cook some burgers without burning anything. He had a Master's in law yet he was stuck working at some dingy bar. "Are you going?"

"Probably, yes," Arizona mimicked Mark's shrug even though, like her roommate, she was definitely going to be at Joe's. Ever since she had first set foot in the city five years ago, she had spent every Saturday night at the dingy bar. She had found it accidentally after attempting to find a gay bar, but had been happy with what she had discovered. "After work, of course."

Arizona's original plan had been to join the navy like her father and grandfather had, but when she realized she was no fighter, she pursued a degree in education and minored in business in case she ever felt the desire to change careers. She never did though. She loved her job at the Cove elementary where she was a third grade teacher, helping all the tiny humans learn cursive and division.

"How's the…" Mark's voice trailed off when his Blackberry rang softly from his room. He turned his head slightly, but made no move to answer the call. He knew how much it bothered Arizona when he walked out in the middle of their conversations.

"Get the phone," Arizona laughed as Mark once again turned his head as his cell rang for the third time. She could tell that he was struggling not to answer the phone. "Before you wet yourself with anticipation."

Mark gave Arizona a grateful wink before heading off into his room, leaving the blonde to watch him as he walked away. She couldn't believe she had known him for four years and still hadn't gotten fed up with him. He was like a brother to her and she was (although she would never admit it) very fond of him. He had helped her pay rent when she had needed it most and he had comforted her when she had gone through her breakup with her longest lasting girlfriend, Joanne. Mark was also the first friend she had ever come out to and while she had been nervous of his reaction, knew that he wouldn't think any less of her. If anything, he would be more excited and he would beg her for a threesome.

That had yet to happen… yet.

Arizona wasn't planning on having a three anything with her roommate, but like him, she knew he was a lucky individual. Whatever Mark Sloan wanted was what Mark Sloan got.

There came a loud whoop from Mark's room and seconds later, Arizona's roommate came out of his room, fully dressed in a red shirt and blue jeans, a duffle bag in his arms. He walked around the kitchen, throwing random things in the bag, not even looking up as Arizona cleared her throat. She tapped her fingers loudly, trying to draw his attention, but was unsuccessful.

"Mark…?"

No answer.

"Sloan…?"

Again, no answer.

"Yo, Mister McSteamy!"

Mark stopped and glanced at Arizona who was gesturing at the duffle bag and the box of beer that was in his arms, a confused expression on her face, "Are you going on a trip or something?"

"Oh, right. We're going to Jersey," Mark tossed the bag to Arizona who caught it, looking inside as she realized Mark had already packed a toothbrush and a comb along with a strange combination of gels and other hair products.

"We?" Mark nodded and Arizona put the bag on the kitchen's island, her arms crossed, "And what is in Jersey?"

"A baby," Mark explained simply before gesturing at the bag, "Are you going to pack your bag or do you want me to do it for you? I promised Derek we would be at his house before noon."

"Derek?" And suddenly everything clicked. "Meredith's pregnant?"

"She just told Derek," Mark smiled a very un-Sloanish grin, but Arizona didn't even notice because she was jumping on the balls of her feet excitedly. Derek Shepherd, Mark's closest friend from high school, and Meredith Grey, his wife, had been trying to have a baby for two years, but career difficulties and other problems kept them from being knocked up. Finally, after all this time, things seemed to be looking up for the happy couple.

"And we're going to Jersey? Now?" Arizona questioned, trying to sound serious despite the waves of happiness that kept crashing over her, "Isn't this a time when Derek and Meredith should you know… be celebrating?"

"Not them," Mark chuckled, "Derek is calling everyone he knows and Meredith has already called all of their relatives. They want to have a big party- something fun before they're stuck being boring parents."

"Boring?" Arizona crossed her arms, "How long have you known Derek? Boring is not in his description."

"It has to be," Mark grinned, "That way we can be fun Uncle Mark and Aunt Arizona."

Arizona laughed, "Of course. So are we driving in or- oh Jesus… gah!" The blonde stomped her foot in annoyance, "What about work? I can't just drop everything and go to Jersey."

"It's Derek and Meredith, 'Zone," Mark's voice was surprisingly serious, "How often have they dropped everything for us?"

"I know, I know, it's just-" Arizona shook her head, "You know what? The tiny humans will be fine without me for one day. I'll call out!" Arizona gave an excited squeal. "Oh my god, I'm super excited!"

Mark chuckled, "Me too, 'Zone, me too."

"Okay so I just have to back my bags, call my boss, make sure they find a good substitute for all the tiny- oh my god!"

"Arizona?" Mark's voice was filled with concern as the blonde stood still, staring at him with wide eyes and a broad grin. "What's with that look, Arizona?"

"Meredith has a tiny human inside of her."

Mark laughed, "You're just realizing that now?"

"Yeah," Arizona replied, somewhat dazed by all the events that were happening so quickly. Meredith was pregnant… pregnant with a tiny human! Nothing could spoil this day! "Now I'm just going to get our tooth brushes and then we can go. Are we taking the Ferrari or the train?" Mark raised an eyebrow. "Fine, fine. I know that was an obvious question."

Arizona walked into the bathroom before sticking her head out, "Oh and Sloan?"

"Yes, Robbins?"

"Don't forget to back deodorant. I'm going to be in the car with you for two hours. I don't want you to be all smelly."


	2. Chapter 2

Trenton, New Jersey- 6.50 A.M

23rd February 2008

"Torres?"

The Latina woman buried her face deeper into her pillow.

"Callie… yoo-hoo?"

A hand poked the dark-haired woman's side and she swatted it away.

"Calliope!"

"What?"

Callie lifted her head and glowered at her closest friend and roommate, Christina Yang, who smirked innocently from the foot of her bed. She aimed a kick in Christina's direction, smiling proudly as she watched the paler woman tumble off the bed with a loud yelp.

"Jesus Christ," Christina rolled her eyes at Calliope as she climbed back on the bed, running a hand through her black hair, "You have such a temper in the morning… no… wait… you always have a temper."

"You know I," Callie yawned, pausing, "I like to sleep in on days I'm off."

"Come on, I let you sleep in until seven," Callie's eyes widened as Christina revealed what time it was and the Latina woman's dark gaze shifted to the alarm clock that was flashing numbers.

"It's seven o'clock!" Callie grumbled, "The sun's not even up."

"Hey, I've been up since five," Christina smiled tiredly, "Meredith called me at the crack of dawn."

"Meredith? What does Grey want this early in the morning?"

Christina jumped off Callie's bed and gestured towards the door, "I'll tell you in a sec. Come on. I made pancakes."

The Asian woman was out of the room before Callie could even question her friend's behavior. Christina made pancakes? And what was with all the smiles this early in the morning? Normally, Christina wouldn't even be awake until eight at least.

Callie followed Christina out of her room where her friend was hovering over the stove. Leaning against one of the kitchen counters was Christina's new boyfriend, Owen Hunt. Callie raised an eyebrow at the sight of the young man assisting Christina with her cooking. What was he doing at their place so early? Normally, Christina kept her mornings private and only allowed Owen to spend evenings with her.

"Morning, Callie," Owen nodded at Calliope who gave a tired wave in his direction, "You look like hell."

"Nope," Callie yawned, "Just tired. Your lover woke me up."

"At least, she woke you up at a decent hour," Owen gave Christina an affectionate stare, "I got a call at six this morning."

"What?" Christina nudged Owen, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, "I was excited."

"About what exactly?" Callie pestered, groaning in frustration when Christina shook her head.

"No, first you two are going to try my breakfast," Christina dumped a stack of pancakes on two plates before handing each plate to one of her friends, shoving forks and knives at them as well. Christina stared at them expectantly for a couple of seconds before she frowned, realizing that neither one was trying her food. "What?"

"Well, um babe, you aren't exactly the best cook," Owen's voice trailed off and Callie took that as her cue to step in.

"We love you, honey, we really do, but you've burnt macaroni and cheese…"

"And toast."

"And let's not forget your little episode with the salt and water."

"Okay, I get it, I'm usually not a good cook, but these pancakes," Christina pointed stubbornly at the food, "Are good, honest."

Callie and Owen exchanged a look.

Owen shrugged, "Ladies first?"

"No way, Hunt."

Owen took a bite of his breakfast and chewed slowly, Callie watching him with hesitant eyes while Christina's hard stare was fixed on him, almost daring him to say something about her food.

"They're good, honey," Callie gave Owen a surprised look and he caught her stare, "Really. They are."

"Told you," Christina nudged Callie stubbornly before her phone gave a loud vibration and she turned around to read her message.

Callie quickly saw her opportunity and leaned over, whispering, "So, Hunt, are they really edible? Or were you just saying that so you don't get on her bad side?"

Owen looked at Christina who was still absorbed with her phone and murmured back, "Let's just say, it's times like this that I wish you and Christina actually liked dogs. I wouldn't mind giving a dog these pancakes."

Christina turned around and faced her friends, "Okay, guys, I just got the okay from Grey."

"Okay…?" Owen ventured, his expression puzzled.

"Meredith and Derek are having a baby!"

"What?" Callie exclaimed, her eyes lighting up at the idea of her favorite couple (save Christina and Owen, but only because they would kill her if she didn't love them the most) having a new addition to their family.

"A baby? Really?" Owen asked in astonishment, rubbing his head as though he had no idea what a baby was.

"Yes!" Christina gave a very un-Christina squeal, throwing her arms around Callie, "Meredith called me this morning to tell me! She wants the whole family to come visit them for one big celebration!"

"Today?" Callie asked, "What about work- what about…?"

"Calliope," Christina gave Callie a very hard stare, "You're going to that celebration if I have to drag you and throw you in the back of my car. Well… Owen's truck in this case because we have to go pick up Avery, Kepner, and Izzie."

"Why am I the only one with a decent car?" Owen rolled his eyes, but smiled, showing his fondness for his friends.

"So is it just going to be us?" Callie questioned and Christina caught her stare, knowing whom her friend was trying to avoid.

"Um, Grey mentioned that Lexie was coming as well as a couple of Derek's friends."

"Like Mark Sloan?" Owen teased, nudging his girlfriend who gave him an annoyed stare.

"We went on two dates!" Christina protested before rolling her eyes, "His roommate's also coming as well as a couple of his other 'city friends.'" Callie opened her mouth to ask a question, but Christina beat her to it, "I don't know, Cal. Erica is one of Derek's oldest friends. She might be there."

Callie sighed and shrugged, "Okay then. I'm just- I'm just going to put on a brave face and pretend that I don't miss her. Not one bit."

"So when are we leaving?" Owen asked while Christina gave Callie's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Now?" Christina asked hopefully and Owen's eyes widened.

"Now?" Owen asked breathlessly while Christina nodded, her eyes wide and hopeful. "Okay… okay, we're leave now."

Callie gave Owen a hard stare, "Now I know who wears the pants in the relationship."

"You didn't know?" Christina smirked and Callie sighed, shaking her head as she turned around to pack an overnight bag.

"Calliope Torres! You get back here and finish your breakfast!"


End file.
